Roughed up?
by Ififall
Summary: Adam's going to back to Mountview as an instructor. Before he leaves, Eric decides to get kinky, but will Adam agree to it?


A/N: Strong language/ Adult scenes.

* * *

After his super attractive personal trainer kicks his arse at the gym, Adam dumps his bag on the chair and turns the light on. Freshly showered he's ready for a smoothie and some well earned sleep...

"Hey sexy baby!" Eric yells waving while watching television in a bright purple dressing gown.

"Shit!" Adam gasps. "Does mum even know you're in?"

"Yes, but doesn't know about me stripping into beautiful garments that are more...comfortable" He grins. "It's your last day, before you head back to Mountview for that promotion. Mr drill instructor! I wanted to say goodbye properly" He gets up and holds his hands out.

* * *

It only makes Adam think of Aimee.

"I hate surprises Tromboner. Last time Aimee...exactly where you are. Fancy bra and shit. She kissed and touched. I couldn't...couldn't get hard. Not even for a sec..." His voice trails off in embarrassment and he sits on the chair.

"We don't have to do anything. If you just wanna cuddle. Come here man. I just wanna feel you okay?" He pleads. Getting up he grabs Adam's hand. He smiles as his boyfriend heaves himself off of the chair. They collapse on the bed and heaved themselves on the pillows. The band player, passed his boyfriend the control, but he turns up the volume, then passes it back. Adam didn't mind watching the make up tutorial crap, because Eric watched it religiously.

"I'm just super proud of you! Going back to military school to handle your business!" Eric said.

His smiles speeds up Adam's pulse. With his boyfriend around he doesn't feel that tired anymore. Eric's non physical affection prickles the skin inbetween his thighs and he places Eric's hand gently on his crotch.

"I've got business here first. You naked?" He asks gruffly.

"I can be!" Eric smiles.

* * *

"Good" Adam nods, leaning over to kiss him softly. In minutes Adam's rolled the condom on. His partner is now nude. Face down arse up. He's sliding his fingers into Eric's ass slowly widening him out. He's getting harder at Eric's groans. He gasps that he can go as hard as he wants.

"I mean it, you can really go for it!"

"Sure" Adam says, but he only does the opposite. He presses sickly soft kisses on his back before bracing a gentle hand around his hip. He adds way more lube than usual, starting painfully slow as he takes forever to slip his rock hard tip into Eric.

"Fuck Adam, that's it man, hit the spot!" Eric begs, bringing his arm up and kissing his pale hand. His boyfriend pushes himself in slightly further and fucks him cautiously from that point onwards. This is supposed to be hot and heavy goodbye sex? Adam's now morphing this into timid, weak thrusts that barely graze his hole. He keeps Eric's hips still so that he doesn't buck further up his shaft. Adam starts with the compliments, telling him how perfect and sexy he is. Panting at how lovely his dark skin smells. Hissing how firm and fuckable his arse was, when Eric's moans stop.

* * *

"Babe pull out" He orders.

Adam gets off him at the speed of light and reaches for his trousers. "What?"

"Don't what me Ad! You're fucking me with half your dick again! Eric accuses.

"Nah" Adam lies, slipping his T-shirt back on.

"Bullshit! I can barely feel the tip!" Eric yells. Adam waves his hand at him to tell him to be quieter. They separate and start reaching for the rest their clothes. He puts the purple dressing gown back on. He waves Adam to the bed and tells him to sit down. "You're gonna be gone for a while. I wanna try new stuff" He adds.

"Yeah?" Adam asks curious. He licks his lips as Eric grabs his pale hand and puts it on his throat.

* * *

"Maybe you can get kinky. Grind up against me while choking me" He requests, forcing Adams' hand to get tighter.

"Huh?"

"How do you feel about slapping? I don't want my parents to see anything though. How about you slap my stomach and then work your way up babe?" Eric asked. He laughs when his boyfriend removes his hands and gets off the bed in muted horror.

"Choking? I did enough of that shit to you in high school" He whispers, like it's a dirty little secret he wants to get rid off.

* * *

"This is different. I'm** asking** you do it, it's a turn on. No punching, just slaps at first..." He leans over to stroke him, but his boyfriend shrugs him off.

"No. No hitting. I'll wank you off"

"While twisting my nips?"

"No!"

"I thought this was supposed to be a fun goodbye?" Eric said standing up and looking for his clothes. "Fine then, we can just watch TV" Eric shrugs.

"So you can be pissy with me all night?" His partner snaps.

"I'm not pissed. It's just..."

"What?" The taller guy asks.

* * *

"You only want to be violent on your own terms. It was okay when you were shoving me around in high-school. But the second I ask for it, as a boyfriend you turn me down? That's bullshit. Just slap me once, see how it goes" Eric said.

"No. Don't be stupid Tromboner. Were you actually beaten up on your birthday? Or did you beg those guys to punch you?_ Gang bang gone wrong was it?_"

"Wow...just wow!" Eric said pulling his clothes on. Adam sees the tears collect in his eyes and knows that he's gone too far. He didn't mean to bring up the beating. He knew that Eric didn't literally ask for it. It's one of the main reasons Adam would never get kinky. He didn't want to take Eric back to that place of being in pain and alone. He wanted to treat Eric like a prince, all day, and every night. Now Eric is trembling with anger and getting his stuff, he opens his mouth to apologise.

* * *

"I'm a total wanker, I'm sorry" He pleads.

"Go fuck yourself! Have fun teaching at Mountview yeah! And do me a favour Ad, get yourself a new boyfriend while you're at it! Cause you and me are fucking done!"

"Eric..." Adam urged, leaning in to block his path.

"Don't. Don't touch me and delete my number! Do you know how fucking hard that was? Revealing that attack because Otis ditched me? Fuck that, you are a million times worse than your dad! Thank god you're leaving!" He grabs his stuff, charges out and down the stairs. Before he's even officially left the house Adam's already typing apology texts on his phone.

* * *

He's popular now with his colleagues at military school, maybe he could ask for a week's extension to stay here, just until he could straighten things out. He gets on the bed and his hand begins to shake and poisionous drips of confusion pour into his thoughts.

"Adam it's me" His mother Maureen coos, knocking on the door.

"Come in" he sighs. He chucks his phone on the bed. Then absent mindedly checked that he had put the condom in the bin.

"Is everything okay sweetheart? Eric left without saying goodbye?"

"That was my fault. We argued. But...it_ was my fault_" Adam admits.

* * *

"Military school may give you both some space. But contact him tonight" His mother advises.

"Mum. I was a first class knob. He's never gonna answer my calls or texts"

"Still call him anyway. He needs to see that you care enough to try" Maureen said leaning over to stroke her son's hair. "Goodnight" She waves before leaving.

"Thanks mum" Adam muttered stone faced. Tapping his phone with his index finger before picking it up. He tapped on his album looking at photos of Eric until he opened his laptop and began to type out a letter...


End file.
